


Thick water.

by Directed_Director



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Magic, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directed_Director/pseuds/Directed_Director
Summary: Blood is thicker than waterA medieval proverb in English that means that familial bonds will always be stronger than bonds of friendship or love.a lie for the ages.Hogwarts'shouses are made for compatibility, for people able to coexist to coexist, but that school system has one major flaw; division among students. They say that pride, ambition, astuteness and diligence are sources of toxic competitiveness and offense, and maybe it is in some cases.So what happens when a few select students break a few social norms and boundaries in Hogwarts?Strange people, strange place, strange relationships. Drabbles and interconnected oneshots with no particular order unless stated in the description, this is my first fic and I'm not a heavy Potter head, so any type of criticism is appreciated.
Kudos: 3





	Thick water.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Slytherin** is one of the four houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was founded by Salazar Slytherin. Slytherins are known for being **cunning** and **ambitious** , although it is also known to have produced many Dark witches and wizards. Slytherin roughly corresponds to the element of water

The quill gracelessly dragged and splattered ink on the once blank pages of a book, a dominant hand manipulating the quill as another held the left blank page for leverage, pressing it against the soft cushions of the bed sheet.

Although writing with slight sluggishness, he couldn't help but turn his attention to the grandfather clock that settled at the corner of his dormitory. _Lunch session._ He took a mental note. None of his dorm mates would bother coming back to their dorms at this time. Slight relief washing over him as he came to the conclusion that his thoughts and focus may remain solemn, all to himself. His head lowered back to his book.

Purple hued eyes with eyebags drooping down contrasted with slightly pale skin, a messy pony tail that had black strands escaping the elastic band dropped and rested on the person's shoulders. A frown plastered on his face as he diligently yet absent mindedly wrote in the book. Legs crossed as his spine craned forward for a better view, ensuring a sore back in the future, but he couldn't be bothered.

_"Slytherin!" the sorting hat announced to him, a prickling sensation roaming his body at this. Why? Why this House of all others?_

_His eyes, despite slightly blocked by his thick rimmed glasses, had obvious denial, his hand shaking involuntarily._

_He hated this, hated this so much,_

**That was 3 years ago.**

**_Thud._** His room practically quaked as his door that led to the common room closed with terrifying force. His head snapped towards his door after startling and causing his quill to strike the book diagonally with thick ink. "What the hell?" He said in his usual deep yet soft voice, his tone somewhat irritated but more or so disappointed. It held no malice, not when he had already guessed who entered; **Cyrille**.

"A hello would be nice." She said in a slyish almost playfully teasing tone, but her expression betrayed that and contradicted her voice. She had her brows furrowed, stern and obviously frustrated. Black with blue ombre tips that reached further down her back followed as she paced forward, her brow raising in mocking intrigue as her arms went to cross. "Professor Jencel's taking notice of your absence, they aren't stupid, Dre."

  
Purple glazed eyes met concentrated emerald green irises.  
  


His brow rose in concern. "Ah fuck." What was intended to be a whisper for him to hear alone became a firm statement.

"Ah fuck indeed. I won't be covering for you all the time." She stated the obvious, taking her time to drag her fingers in her hair and straighten it out, avoiding the temples of her glasses that rested on her ear.

A sigh escaped his lips, his back stretching and forcing a few audible _clicks_ as he fixed his posture, his attention turning again to his friend. "You mean Professor Stoughton." His mouth twitched as he forced down a smirk, expecting a sarcastic reply from the other.

"Tomaytoe- Fuckin', Tomato." She said, plopping down on the bed and causing it to shift with her added weight. Her back laid on the green sheets that screamed _Slytherin._ "You aren't going to escape the topic this time." Words that would've been mistaken as taunting if it weren't for the slight concern and casualness in her tone.

His head rotated and stooped low, staring intently at his socked foot as if it were the most interesting object in the world. "I'll _try_ to attend History, it's just, a bit boring." He huffed out with little vindication, truly he didn't ever like History of Magic, but Professor Stoughton has definitely made the subject more enjoyable than expected for him; a tint of guilt struck his gut.

The weight of the bed shifted again, he assumed the other rose and sat on the edge of the bed like he was, he didn't bother making eye contact. "You said that _last_ time." No malice, only prickles of concern. "You better fuckin' be there." It was worded and intentionally sounded to be a command.

"Yeah, yeah- Whatever, Cy." He said with defeated tones. He stood up and pivoted his feet to rotate his body and face the other. She was busy readjusting her circular glasses.  
  


_"What the hell is with that accent?" Cyrille said in a teasingly mocking tone, a smirk on her lips as she spoke with care._

_"There's nothing wrong with it!" He said with vindication, but played along with the banter the two had started._

_Derek's tone was heavy with an almost forced British accent as he spoke and walked with the other Slytherin and the small Hufflepuff._

_The Hufflepuff walked in front of the two as they continued down the corridors, proud to have introduced two English fanatics' in their first year in Hogwarts._

**"Their First year in Hogwarts."**

* * *

"Did you even bring your books?" She said in a forced whispering tone, not wanting to bring any attention as they walked with the crowd of students.

Derek turned with a brow creasing in fake surprise and offense. "You think I'm _that_ forgetting?"

"Would you be surprised if I said yes." She deadpanned.

"No." He in turn, deadpanned.

* * *

The common room was filled with a sense of familiarity that loamed over it, faces she'd known since she first stepped in Hogwarts dotted the area, she was content, residing in her little comfort zone, then again she never minded leaving it now and again.

"Kate Cyrille?" A sharp yet softly high tone pierced through her expected silence, she pried her eyes from the book she was going through in auto pilot to snap her head at the voice.

"Sean! God, don't do that-.. is there something wrong?" Her voice almost shrieked in her surprise before lowering, the tone confused between a genuine intrigued one to a blatant disinterested façade she had usually set up.

The other Slytherin had an almost pretentious smirk on his face, if it weren't for the genuine nature he's known for, Cy would've definitely struck out her wand.

"Classes are starting in a few hours-" 

"A few _hours._ " She said with emphasis on time.

Ignoring the interruption, almost talking over the other in this. "I was wondering if you're able to explain a few o _n~-_.. _Ministr-_.." 

The smaller of the two was once again interrupted, his voice lost and overtaken with a large and almost static like sound that rung in her ears, rung in all of their ears. Instinctively both hands rose to cover and muffle, and so did the others that occupy the common room.

_A Siren's scream, akin to chalkboards struck slowly and painfully with nails, akin to white noise at the highest volume on your modern television, akin to static, static that strikes and lashes around, crawling and moving, slithering and entering ear drums._

That small thought all in itself made her cringe, but yet it continued until she was sure she had gone partially deaf, in which her theory was quickly debunked as ushers and struggle filled the ringing silence that had occupied her ears.

The half-siren Slytherin laid on the floor, chest pressed against the flooring as a 7th year Slytherin had their arms wrapped across the other's mouth, muffling everything. Curses and swears blurred about as fast as the whispers and murmurs in the room.

A **hybrid** , her eyes slightly widened, a **hybrid** like **herself** , a _**siren** like **herself**. _On the floor, stiff from fear.

She pivoted her heel on the draped carpet, excusing herself as her back turned from the murmurs and curses that resonated in the crowd, her nose scrunching in slight disgust at the discriminations- the pained muffling of the other. It was common knowledge that hybrids weren't truly accepted, half giants being the most common. 

**Common.**

* * *

He waltzed through the corridors built from greying cement, pieces and holes pierced, weathering caused the slight unnerving details of the dungeons. His head held high with remnants of pride motivating him to move, clutching a heavy book between his right pit as he did so.

Passing students eyed the Slytherin, even as he walked by he can distinctly remember the burning sensation behind his head, glares of malice and judgement forcing him to tense. "Nothing new." He can't help but murmur to himself, trying to relieve himself some internal struggle.

"~-.. Heard _that_ -~.. -- _arents_ , what a fuc _kin'_ -~." As much as he tried to tune out the gossips that whisper and echo around the small corridors, he continues to pick up unwanted knowings, unwanted reminders.

Deranged mellow whispers, lullabies centered around inflicting trauma on children, _he hated it._

Truthfully he hated alot of things, how his sleep schedule fluctuated from insomniac to sleep craving, from how his parents are both figurative and literal terrorists, how naïve and stupid he acted during his first year. One thing stayed consistent, his growing _spite_ for people in general. He knows he only truly pays attention to about 20 people in Hogwarts, excluding the Professors.

Chuckling and malice filled giggles that sounded slightly muffled resonated on his right. "-~You think _he's -.. eath_ Eater?"

He adjusted his green tie with his left hand, occupying and distracting himself. 

His view slowly blurred as the voices and sounds around him tuned to mere white noise, his whole body acting on auto pilot and muscle memory towards his Potion classes~-.. _**Thud.**_

His balance almost completely lost as his shoulder was bashed in a person's rush, his book dropping and pages splitting slightly as it sprawled on the dirtied flooring. He quickly readjusted his black thick rimmed glasses and turned to pivot, purple eyes turning to glare with intimidation. 

"Dre! My Gawd." A distressed expression shifted as soon as the Slytherin turned, her tone slightly high with clarity but soft nonetheless. Blonde hair whipped back as her head turned, her posture slightly bent to juggle and balance the books she herself was carrying before the collision. 

A Ravenclaw had her brows creased as she fixed her posture and held her book tightly, blue eyes turning to glance at the taller Slytherin before turning to the book he had dropped. "You going to get that?" She said with a slight smirkish tone.

"Rowee,- Christ." He blurted out after processing what had happened. "Ina' hurry much?" He responded casually as he spoke to a familiar face, he himself knelt down to pick up his own book.

She scoffed slightly, a barely audible chuckle left her lips. "Me and JB are trying to finish a project due today, you know how Professor Javier is with her deadlines."

The tension that had gathered in his shoulders relaxed, these are one of the few people he appreciated, though unwilling to admit. A grunt was given in response, choosing his words carefully. "You don't have to remind me." 

_His hands carefully stacked the books that had been assigned to him, a quill stationarily soaked in the mug like container that held thick ink. His hands slightly fidgeted, his body shaking from the cold of winter breeze that filled the almost empty room due to the open windows._

_"God you're slooow." A Slytherin with darkened skin and even darker hair spoke to his left, she was meddling with her own papers that was assigned to her. Twitching in her grin apparent and signaling the appearance of her contagious laugh. Her voice high and sharp. **Jennilyn.**_

_A shorter Slytherin to his right shuffled, a quill in hand as he diligently wrote, copying the needed text that was plastered on a separate piece of paper to his own right. "Professor Javier will be needing these next week." He repeated a line that the other two swore he had already said thrice in the past minute. **Sean.**_

_An exaggerated sigh that came out of Jennilyn, said person rocking her off-balanced chair as she stretched her arms backwards, audible cracks resonating in her joints._

His head returned to reality, his eyes flickering slightly as it began to adjust. "Yeah, yeah. I have Potion class in a few, so.-" 

"See you in a few, Dre." She already had her back turned and was gaining momentum with every step, her words echoing.

He can only shrug at the small interaction, the sincerity and small talk had relieved plenty of stress, enough for him to focus on-~.. "Shit." Potion class, estimated to be 20 minutes late.

* * *

"You owe me." She said, her tone filled to the brim with conviction. 

"I'm not paying you _shit._ " He in turn responded with vindication. 

Both Slytherin were walking with equal pacing, passing other students with little care as they waltzed across from stair to stair. They had renewed a bet they had made during their 1st year in Hogwarts, despite them being in their 3rd year. Truly they'd just about argue with any topic they can muster.

"Don't you receive a shit ton of galleons almost monthly?" He rebutted, what others may interoperate as a snarl was intended to extend their banter, that's how they operated, and they knew that.

"A bet's a bet, Dre.~" She teased playfully, fully aware which buttons to press to frustrate and put on edge the other Slytherin.

He swore his eyes reached the back of his head as he rolled it with vigor. " _Pedicabo ego vos._ " He swore in Latin, only a few select students had bothered getting in depth in the language that spells originated from, he found it counter intuitive to _not_ learn about it in his 2nd year.

The other couldn't help but let a small chuckle out her lips, ombre tips continuing to follow the hybrid as she walked with the pureblood. "Alright, I'll give you a week." 

The taller Slytherin clicked his tongue against his upper teeth, an audable _tsk_ resonating and indicating his pretend frustration. "I sometimes forget why I _loathe_ you, yet you're always there to remind me." He scoffed, their pace matching perfectly, their feet tapping in a synchronized matter.

Silence, whether it be comforting or awkward, stayed patiently as it loamed over the two Slytherins, only kept at bay by the banterous chatter and rhythmically pleasant pacing of their feet.

* * *

"~-.. I've only ever slapped guys, so.." She spoke casually as she took a seat for herself in the Hufflepuff common room, leaning on it with mocking confidence as she kept ignoring the random glares and gazes that were sent to her.

"Look, Cy, I don't think you understand." The Hufflepuff; **Samantha** , evidently more smaller than the other, had four fingers resting on the bridge of her nose in a triangular shape, her mouth mostly covered due to this.

"You just can't- You just can't bust in the common room like that! What if Professor Zamora caught you snooping!-" Concern in her tone was obvious, she knew that Professor Zamora was a kind lady, but she still wouldn't risk having her house leader find out about her Slytherin friend meddling in their common room. 

"Chill, Sam." She responds with little vindication, she sat up and fixed her posture before taking the time to stand on her feet, her eyes turning to look down at the smaller, the height difference more apparent.

Her feet pivoted as she surveyed the heavily yellow inspired room, taking notice of the circular openings of the Hufflepuff house, and how an almost blinding concentrated light with a rich yellow hue had illuminated the insides of the building. "I'm not going to stay here _forever._ " She justified.

The red head paced and approached, nearing the Slytherin that had manage to get inside their common room. "Well then what?-~.. What do you want?" 

" _Pendeo._ " She spoke in Latin, her sly tone transitioning almost seamlessly in the word. Her feet once again pivoting again against the wooden flooring, her attention snapping once more to the Hufflepuff. "Just came to visit~.. You know?" Her tone was more mellow and softer than usual, almost grumbly and inaudible in a way. "Us Assorteds haven't hung out in actual ages, Dre is busy, JB is busy, Rowee is.-" 

"Alright, alright." She interrupted before the other could continue. "I'm uhm." She chuckled slightly, a tint of frustration showed itself as her face scrunched. "A bit busy, I promised JL to.-" 

"Oh my gosh." The tone was almost rhetorical and sarcastic, the mood of the sentence drastically shifted as her expression became one of disappointment. 

The smaller of the two made an exaggerated sigh, her arms flinging slightly upwards in her attempt to vindicate herself. "Look! I promise this is the last time I do this thing, Cy." Hollow words, the Slytherin caught on easily.

"Sam, your worth ethic is going to be the death of you." She said in a higher tone, her voice teasing as it was before.

"You know, I always say that to both you Slytherins." She couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the irony, obviously pointing and referring to both her and her usual companion. 

Her stance shifted awkwardly, she couldn't deny it of course. She turned to the exit of the Hufflepuff common room, green emerald and olive glances collided with each other as the Slytherin turned to the Hufflepuff once she neared the exit. "If that bitch gives you any trouble, you know who to go to." More of a firm statement of direction than a rhetorical question.

* * *

> ~~~  
>  ** _The Aftershock._**  
>   
>  _Memories fresh as the wind flickering, your vision confused at your own delusions,  
>  to your own daydreams turned to life.  
> You find it ironic, you find it ironic that you started growing interest for the man on a heavy rainy day,  
> you find it ironic that you're now in such a desolate place, deprive of water besides the shore that settled near it._
> 
> _But you realized, it still rained._
> 
> _What fucking sentiment is this suppose to represent?  
>  Your eyes furrowed in frustration, familiarity now betraying what you had worked for; To forget._

_A man who wanted to forget would drive home drunken and drenched from liquor, staining their attire.  
But you don't have the energy to do that, don't you? You don't have the current energy to do anyth~-.. th--..  
~~~  
  
  
  
_

"Shut the fuck up!" The red head shouted as glassy eyes tried to distract herself from the narrating Slytherin, her hands basically pressed against her ear to muffle all the sounds that dare enter.

Purple hued eyes turned to glance at the distressed Hufflepuff. The Slytherin couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her suffering, a true sadist at heart. "I should really start writing more.~" He teased, unsure if the other could even hear him.

The Slytherin had began to write prompts and small continuations of preexisting media, finding angst to be an enjoyable category. 

"Literally- I've been sobbing all week can you just-.." She found it hard to pick her words, the slightly breezy wind relieving some amounts of stress as they sat on a bench, chaos ensuing near their location, the usual.  
  
  
The Slytherin had rolled the papyrus paper neatly, saving it in his leather pack that hung diagonally around his torso. "In fairness, you practically asked for it." The deep soft toned voice with obvious amusement contrasted the other's higher sharpened pitch, genuine distress lodged in her throat, but managing to escape.  
  


"I regret dragging you into that fandom." She murmured with slight frustrated malice, her hands removing themselves from her ear and resting beside her. She laid her head against the wooden bench's support, her still somewhat glassy eyes staring intently at the sky. 

The taller Slytherin lets out a bemused chuckle before leaving his seat, letting the Hufflepuff rest both physically and mentally. She'll be needing it.

* * *

> **Slytherin** is one of the four houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was founded by Salazar Slytherin. Slytherins are known for being **cunning** and **ambitious** , although it is also known to have produced many Dark witches and wizards. Slytherin roughly corresponds to the element of water

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters are heavily influenced by my in-real-life friends.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
